Il a tiré
by Daulphina21
Summary: Petit OS sur la mort de Danny, et... Ben c'est tout en fait...
1. Chapitre 1

**On lui parlait, il ne l'entendait pas. Il marchait, il ne le voyait pas. Il pleurait, il ne le sentait pas. Car oui, Steve -le grand Steve- pleurait, et il ne le savait même pas. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est que son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, son frère est mort. Il s'est fait tiré dessus le con, comme tout les jours... Sauf que là, il est mort. Pourtant tout allait bien, Steve l'aurait parier! Un dealer comme les autres, une poursuite, une fusillade, et un mort. Mais pas celui qu'ils avaient espéré. Il y avait cru Steve, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que tout allait se passer à merveille, qu'ils allaient le coffrer comme tout les autres. Mais non, parce que ce connard -oui c'est un connard- a sorti un autre flingue et a tiré. Un tir au hasard, sans visé. Parce qu'il avait pas eu le temps de viser, le pauvre. Et il est tombé, il est tombé son ami. Parce que de toute les personnes présentes, il a fallu que ce soit lui. Lui qui ne faisait que son boulot, comme toujours. Il était resté près de lui, Steve. Jamais il ne l'a laissé. Sauf quand Kono et Chin lui ont amené l'autre pourriture. Il s'est levé Steve, et il a tiré. Pas un tir au hasard, il avait visé. Mais il était pas mort, pas encore. Et toujours pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il a une chance en or, ce pourrit. Une putain de chance en or. Il aurait put l'achevé, mais ils sont arrivés, trop vite... Le gouverneur,** _ **« Toutes mes condoléances »**_ **. C'est sa, comme si sa allait le ramener. Max,** _ **« Puis-je emmener son corps Commandant? »**_ **. Non non du con, t'as qu'à le laisser pourrir là tient, rien que pour faire joli ! Mais il a rien dit Steve, parce qu'il souffrait. Kono et Chin aussi, mais il a rien dit Steve. Il s'est levé et il est partit, abandonnant son ami. Mais au fond, le lieutenant l'avait abandonné en premier, non? Il y avait eu un tribunal bien sûr, enfin, si on peut appelé sa un tribunal...** _ **« Pour avoir dealer de la drogue et des armes, pour avoir tiré sur plusieurs officier de police dont un mort, je vous condamne à vingt-cinq ans de prison ferme. »**_ **. Donc dans vingt-cinq ans sa recommencera. Un autre flic sera tué. Un bon flic. Comme Danno. Parce que c'était un bon flic Danno !** _ **« Tu sais Steve, quand je tire sur quelqu'un, une part de moi le regrette parce que je me dis que cette personne avait peut-être une famille... »**_ **. Lui aussi il avait une famille Danny. Mais il s'en fout celui qui lui a tiré dessus. Il avait une fille -une magnifique et merveilleuse petite fille-. Et alors? Il avait des parents. Et alors? Il avait des frères et sœurs. Et alors? Il avait son équipe, sa deuxième famille. Et alors? Il s'en fout son assassin, parce qu'il est en vie, et que lui est mort. Il a peut-être une famille c'est vrai, mais Danny aussi. Alors il a pleuré Steve, Kono et Chin aussi. Et Grace -pauvre Grace-, ils lui avaient dit de s'asseoir, d'être forte pour son père. Sauf que sa ne le ramènera pas, et elle le savait.** _ **« Oncle Steve pourquoi Danno? Il a rien fait Danno. » « Je sais ma puce, mais c'est comme sa. » « Pourquoi? » « Je sais pas. »**_ **. Alors, lors de son enterrement, Steve s'est tenu droit. Il n'avait pas flanché, pas une seconde. Parce que Danny Williams méritait une cérémonie digne de ce nom. Il a tenu bon, pour son ami. Et il est partit, pas dans sa voiture mais dans celle de son ami. Il avait écouté le silence, espérant entendre la voix de son coéquipier.** _ **« Steve tu es un idiot! » « Arrête de rouler comme un débile! » « Tu pourrais employer des manières plus cordiales pour faire parler les suspects? Ah mais j'avais oublier que ton vocabulaire n'est constitué que de deux mots: rustre et barbare! »**_ **. Il est allé chez le blond, et il a pleuré. Des larmes de tristesses mais aussi de colère, d'incompréhension et, bizarrement, de joie. Parce qu'au fond, Daniel Williams veillera toujours sur ceux qu'il aime, sur sa famille. Et Steve le sait, et lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.**

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapitre 2 ( réponses au reviews)

**Salut à tous, sur cette page je vais répondre au commentaires au fur et à mesure donc cette page sera renouvelée à chaque nouveau commentaires postés!**

 **Je voudrai bien savoir si vous souhaiteriez un deuxième OS dans le même thème que le premier et si oui j'aurai besoin de savoir qui vous voulez voir mourir et sur quel point de vue je devrai me concentrer.( Exemple pour mon premier OS Danny est mort et je me suis concentrer sur le point de vue de Steve) Merci d'avance !**

 **MissSeal: Merci pour ton commentaire qui ma vraiment touché! Je me suis hais pour avoir tué Danny ( qui est mon personnage préféré, chercher la logique!) et j'aurais bien voulu le ressusciter mais malheureusement ce n'est pas au programme! C'est mon tout premier OS alors encore merci parce que honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir de si bonne critique! Merci beaucoup! (Laisse moi de la place on va faire un câlin à trois avec Steve! Même si c'est un peu de ma faute si il est triste...) Merci pour ton deuxième commentaire, j'arrive pour le câlin!**

 **MllzD: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment étonnée ( qui aurait cru que ce premier OS toucherais à ce point les gens? ), et je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous trouvez cette histoire je cite « Magnifique et émouvante. » parce c'était le but! Merci encore pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !** **Bien sur que ta rewiew me fait plaisir! Et suite à ta demande j'ai posté un peu plus haut un petit mot pour ceux qui aimeraient bien avoir un autre OS comme le premier!**

 **Grosse: Coucou ma grosse, merci pour ta rewiew, sa ma fait très plaisir! Je sais pas si je vais devenir écrivaine mais bon... Merci quand même, surtout que je sais que tu connais pas Hawaii 5-0 donc c'est super que tu trouve mon OS bien alors que tu connais même pas la série! ( Il semblerait que ma logique extraordinaire et bizarre soit contagieuse...) Oui je vais écrire ma fiction sur le labyrinthe, depuis le temps que tu me le dit :-D .**


End file.
